Technical Field
The present invention relates to battery supplies and more particularly to resilient battery charging strategies to reduce battery degradation and self-discharging.
Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that battery capacity degrades with charge and discharge activities. Typically, discharge events are forced by the condition of the system. However, in many circumstances, battery charging can be delayed or shifted in time. Typically, battery round-trip efficiency is considered in a battery optimal operation algorithm. However, the, battery optimal operation algorithm does not have appropriate mechanisms in place to reduce battery idle time in high state of charge (SOC) conditions. Additionally, there is no provision for slow charging, if enough time is available, where the battery is charged with a lower charge rate for a longer period of time. Existing energy management systems usually minimize the operational cost, where battery degradation is not directly involved. Thus, the resultant battery charge/discharge profile, is not optimized for minimum battery degradation. Additionally, these algorithms do not consider uncertainty in battery charging events in the decision making process. Thus, there is a need for improved battery charging strategies.